Ring
by Engrish Spy
Summary: *One Shot* Like the first Ending of Inu Yasha. I did so I wrote a compaion peice to it using the lyrics to Yubiwa.


**

Ring

**

**By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick**

  


**Intro:** This is a song fic. It's to Ring from the Escaflowne: Girl in Gaie Movie hope you enjoy. Sorry all I have at this point is the japanesse lyrics but the song is really preaty, so pick out a copy. I finally got the first 5 episods of Inu Yasha on CD. I kick buyo butt.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any right to Inu Yasha nor to any referance to any other show or charcters. If I were a rich man dab dab dab dab dab ...... (Punches her self in arm and) Gotta stop breaking out in song durring the disclaimer. Time to take the krazy snowboarder medication. Hee Heeeee heeee eheehehehehehehehehhehehheheeeee!

Kagome sat on the Ferris wheel and watched the dark starless sky as the snow began to fall. She glanced across the car wishing it were Inu Yasha sitting here with her instead of her family. 

A single tear streamed down her face. She knew he would be spending his new year with the others and she had promised that she would spend it with her family. She wiped away the tear and then looked over at them. 

'How can they be happy.' she thought and then looked out the window.

'They have the people they love' said a dark voice in her

'But I love them too!' she screamed mentally at the voice

'Yes but do you truly want to be with them, or do you want to be with him?' the voice asked

------------------------------   
Namida ga ato kara afuredashite   
Saigo no egao ga nijin de mienai no   
Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite   
Sora e hikari kakenukete yuku   
------------------------------- 

"Hey come in Inu Yasha. You don't wanna freeze out there do you?" Sango called out to the nearly frozen half-demon from the window.

He just grunted and pulled the blanket around him tighter. He was cold but was lonely the most. He missed his mother and his father. He missed Kikyo but most off all he missed Kagome

'Why do you miss her?' he asked himself.

'She only your former lover, who stabbed you in the back.' called a voice

'But she smells so good and her hair is soft and I can tell she loves me. I'm not blind.' he thought

'But do you love her?' the voice asked

---------------------------------   
Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo   
Anata wo dare yori seiippai aishita   
Arigatou ikutsumono taisetsu na kimochi   
Te watashite kureta yo ne   
---------------------------------- 

Kagome stood in the freezing cold, next to the well. She began to question if she should leave her family at this time. She was torn between the two.

---------------------------   
(Sono toki zutto, atashi wa kiekaketa hikoukigumo wo miteita)   
---------------------------- 

Inu Yasha could smell her even from the future. It was the smell of cherry blossoms and honey. A weird combination but it was very Kagome. He began to ponder if he should go to her in the future.

----------------------------------   
Wasurenaide   
Hitori ja nai   
Hanarete mo te wo tsunaideiru   
Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta   
Konna kanashimi ga aru koto   
---------------------------------- 

Kagome sat down in the cold snow and began to weep. It hurt every time she was torn between her family and him. He drove her nut and would never love her. She was only an ugly copy of his former love. He was in love with Kikyo not her and no matter what she did she would only play the loser.

------------------------------------------------------   
Nanika ga shoumetsushite mo nanika ga futatabi yadotte   
Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to iu anata kara no MESSEJI   
------------------------------------------------------ 

That was it he had enough of mentally trying to convince himself what to do. Miroku had once told him to follow what his heart wanted. His heart cried Kagome and Kagome was it.

He popped his head up in the well and his nostrils were filled his her sent. She was definitely close by. He pulled himself out and could hear faint sobbing. He spotted her, she was crying. It pained him to see her like that. He wanted to hold her and that was what he was going to do.

---------------------------   
Itsuka kitto aeru   
Futari naraba   
Tookute mo hitomi mitsumeau   
Kibou to yume no subete wo kakete   
----------------------------- 

Kagome could feel a warm sensation encircle her. She looked up and was greeted with two very golden eyes. She was stuned and began to wipe away tears. A clawed hand stoped her and finshed her work. She began to cry fresh tears but he continued to comfort him. She looked into his eyes and saw the answer that she had wanted all along and she placed a small kiss on his lips and hugged him. She knew that he was in love with her and he knew that she was in love him.

----------------------   
Yakusoku wo shiyou yo   
Ano hi no hageshisa wo daite   
Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru   
---------------------------   


FIN ~


End file.
